


Pedagogy

by thedeadparrot



Category: Hustle
Genre: Multi, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-20
Updated: 2009-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeadparrot/pseuds/thedeadparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's still got a lot to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pedagogy

**Author's Note:**

> For Porn Battle VII and the prompt 'Danny/Mickey/Stacie, suckers'.

They all live in too-close quarters, because all their funds go into the cons or their bank accounts, so Danny's walked in on Ash changing at least twice, accidentally stepped into the bathroom while Albert was brushing his teeth ten times, and on one memorable occasion, caught sight of Stacie's perfect arse when her towel slipped as she was coming out of the shower.

So maybe it's not that much of a surprise when he walks in on Mickey and Stacie. They're not doing much, just kissing fully clothed, Stacie's hands bracketing Mickey's face while Mickey's back is pressed against the wall. Their eyes are closed and their lips are moving in slow, lazy motions. They look comfortable with one another, easy and familiar, and Danny's expected this, known about it, has even had wet dreams about it, but seeing it like this is different, somehow. This isn't _sex_, dirty and raw the way Danny likes it. This is something else.

Danny's about to leave, to put all this behind him, when Stacie spots him watching, her face pulling into a grin. She whispers something into Mickey's ear, and then Mickey grins, too.

"Danny," Mickey says, his voice so smooth he could be running a con, "care to join us?"

Danny's about to say _no way, mate, not getting myself into this one_, when Stacie says, "Don't bother. I don't think he can handle it."

She's conning him, her arm draped over Mickey's shoulder, her grin smugger than he's ever seen. She's laying down the challenge knowing he can't refuse, and Danny's always been a fan of P.T. Barnum, because it's true that there's a sucker born every minute. This time, it's him.

So Danny steps forward and kisses her, the way he's wanted forever, slides his hand up her shirt so he can grab her breasts. Fuck propriety and all that shit. He's been invited to the party, and he's going to enjoy it until they kick him out. Stacie laughs as he nibbles at her neck, and Danny'd be a little put out if it wasn't for the fact that she's not pushing him away. She's out of breath when he's done, though, her lovely chest heaving as she pants.

"You liked that, yeah?" he says, feeling a bit smug himself.

There's a hand at the back of his neck suddenly, and Danny feels a sharp burst of electricity down his spine when he realizes that it's _Mickey's_. Mickey has the same expression on his face that he does when he's planning out a long con, seeing all the angles. And then _he's_ kissing Danny, sliding his tongue between Danny's parted lips like he bleeding owns them, and maybe he does.

Stacie's arms wrap around Danny's waist, her breasts pressed against his back. Danny's hard cock is rubbing up against the fabric of his trousers which is rubbing up against Mickey's thigh, and if this is all just a laugh at his expense he'll kill them both.

One of Stacie's hands slides down past the waistband of his trousers, bare skin against bare skin, and he moans into Mickey's mouth as her nails brush his balls. Mickey undoes Danny's belt, Danny's fly, pushing everything out of the way so that Stacie can wrap her fingers around his cock and wank him quick and steady. She's good, jesus-fucking-christ she's good, and before Danny knows it, he's coming all over Stacie's hand and Mickey's shirt.

"Still have a lot to teach him, don't we?" Mickey says, unbuttoning his shirt like the bulge in his own trousers isn't bothering him.

Danny turns his head just in time to see Stacie stick one of her fingers in her mouth, licking it clean. Danny's spent cock twitches at the sight. "Can't say it won't be fun," she says.


End file.
